Their Last Night
by Mishelledor23
Summary: Shippo cannot be allowed to fight in the final battle against Naraku. To soften the blow of leaving him behind, the Inu-tachi enjoys one last night together. InuXKag, MirXSan One-shot!


Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Note: I adore the Final Act, I really do. I think it was a spectacular wrap up to a series that I will always adore. However, even I have to admit that it, and even the corresponding manga chapters sped through some things that I wish we could have spent more time on. This fic is one of those things. (Yeah, yeah, I know the series was already pretty long but there's longer ones out there! I'm looking at you, Pokemon!)

* * *

"So, we're decided." Inuyasha said firmly. "Shippo can't come with us." Kagome gazed at the fire and toyed with the hem of her skirt.

"I know you're right. He's a child and it's too dangerous. But he's going to be so upset when he finds out we've left him behind." Miroku and Sango nodded their agreement. Inuyasha seemed to be the only one that had no qualms about their decision, he'd even said that it was fine if Shippo hated him for this, at least he'd be alive.

"I know how you feel, Kagome" Miroku said gently, "But what can we do?"

"Give him one last night with us together as a family?" Sango offered shyly. Miroku stood and smiled.

"If we're doing a 'last night', then I think we could all use a drink. Minus Shippo, of course."

When Miroku returned, he had a jug of sake in one hand and a confused kitsune in the other. He looked nervously around the room. The child was too smart for his own good, he knew there was a reason they'd sent him to visit Kaede, even if he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"We're playing cards!" Kagome told him, "But we need an even number of people. Do you want to join us?" Shippo jumped into their circle so quickly, he was almost a blur. The group listened intently as Kagome explained the rules. They would divide into pairs, and each team would come up with a secret signal. The cards would be passed around the circle and the object of the game was to collect four of a kind. Once you had your four, the first team to signal to their partner without being caught would win and the losing teams would all have to drink. Minus Shippo, of course.

The pairs were decided. Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Kohaku, Shippo and Miroku (who had kindly volunteered drink for both of them). They all took a minute to choose their signal and the game began.

Several tense minutes passed, each person warily eyeing the person next to them, trying to keep track of everyone else's progress.

"Are you feeling left out Kirara?" Sango cooed, stroking the nekomata's head. Kirara mewed in response, settling onto Sango's lap. A round of cards passed. Then another.

"Kirara, come here!" Kohaku said, offering her a hand. Kagome gasped dramatically in realization.

"Wait a second! Block!" She cried.

Sango swore and threw her cards down.

"Kohaku! You were supposed to say signal, not start talking to Kirara too!" Kohaku put a hand to his mouth, looking deeply ashamed, much to the glee of their friends.

"Drink!" Inuyasha crowed, thrusting the jug at her. "You too, squirt, you're old enough!" Sango and Kohaku clinked dishes and threw back their shots of sake, shuddering at the taste.

"Shall we start a new game?" Miroku asked innocently, gathering up the cards. Kagome gave him her sweetest smile.

"Sure, after you drink for yourself and Shippo. You didn't win, which means you lost! Drink!"

Goaded by the hoots and taunts of his friends (really, where did Kohaku pick up such foul language? Did Naraku teach him that?), Miroku downed two shots. Kagome and Inuyasha cheered, congratulating themselves on their victory. In fact, they were a little too proud. The next round did not go their way.

"Hey!" Inuyasha jabbed a finger at Sango and Miroku, "That's cheating!"

"Yeah!" Kagome added, "No colluding with other teams!"

The four traitors shared a look, unable to hide their evil grins.

"Well, actually Kagome, when you explained the rules, you never said we _couldn't_ co-operate with other teams." Miroku said.

"Which means we can." Sango added.

"Which means you both have to drink!" Kohaku finished, pushing the jug towards them with the brightest smile they had ever seen on his face. Shippo clapped his hands happily. Inuyasha sighed and poured them each a shot. He couldn't argue their logic when he was just mad he hadn't thought of it first. He handed Kagome her dish.

"Bottoms up, Kagome."

Inuyasha took his penalty with only a little more grace than Kagome did. That is to say, he refrained from spluttering his extra-filthy, special occasion curse words.

"It burns!" Kagome whined.

But her protests accomplished nothing. Five more rounds passed and for the life of them, they could not figure out their secret signal. They finally decided to switch games when Kagome all but begged for mercy. When Shippo asked if he could choose the next game, no one could find it in their hearts to say no. When that game turned out to be Duck, Duck, Goose, well, Inuyasha's disgusted look only sealed the deal. They had to play it now. And of course, if you didn't make it back to your seat, you had to drink. Miroku was still doing Shippo's drinks for him.

Shippo hopped happily around the room, chanting "duck" over and over again, waiting for Inuyasha's annoyance to reach the peak level. When it did, he hit the hanyou harder on the head than called for and shrieked "goose." The group covered their heads, fearing being trampled. Shippo won the round. After doing his sixth shot that evening, Inuyasha was feeling vindictive. He chose Miroku, but "accidentally" stepped on the hem of his robe, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"That's fighting dirty Inuyasha!" Miroku raged, prying his face from the floor. Inuyasha only pushed the jug towards him with a fang-baring grin.

As the game went on, the levels of co-ordination went down and the howls of laughter went up. Sango chose Inuyasha, thinking she had an advantage over him. Unfortunately, she tripped in the new dent in the floor and ended up colliding with Inuyasha, sending them both crashing to the floor with Sango on top.

"A little tipsy there Sango?" Inuyasha teased, "You're not going to try and kiss me again, are you?" Sango's blush and Kohaku's shocked expression had Kagome and Shippo laughing so hard that tears of mirth streamed down their cheeks. They told Kohaku the story about their journey to acquire the mist of sages. He shook his head, unable to keep from smiling.

"So, what's it going to take to make Kagome sing again?" He asked.

"Please no." Inuyasha said, earning himself a 'sit.' Kagome seized the opportunity to tell another story, this one about the horrible clone Souten had made of her, in an attempt to use the subjugation spell on Inuyasha. The jug was passed around as more stories came. When Miroku had fallen for Souten's puppet woman and landed both Sango and himself into a pit. The time Kagome had convinced Inuyasha to play fetch. The numerous hot spring incidents (those stories made Kohaku turn scarlet). When Kagome had been taken as the pig-demon's bride and Shippo had transformed into a woman to rescue her. (Shippo's re-enactment had everyone in stitches. Even Inuyasha was holding his sides, his laughter turning to hiccups).

At some point, the jug was emptied, and the group had somehow ended up in a pile. Inuyasha and Miroku side by side against the wall, Kagome on Inuyasha's lap, Shippo on his head, Sango leaned against Miroku's side under his arm with Kohaku's head on her lap.

Shippo's laughter at the memory of Myoga's betrothed turned to tears.

"I'm so happy," He sniffled, wiping his eyes, "I love all of you, so much."

"Now Shippo," Miroku chided, "Men don't say 'I love you'."

"We know." Sango and Kagome chorused. At this, Kohaku twiddled his fingers nervously, a thought having just occurred to him.

"Is this really ok? Don't some of you want some uh, alone time?"

Miroku and Inuyasha answered 'yes' at the same time Sango and Kagome answered 'no'.

There was an awkward pause.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed in an attempt to save face, "There will be plenty of time for that after we kick Naraku's ass."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha blushed. Shippo slapped his forehead.

Companionable silence settled upon them and one by one, they drifted off to sleep. Soon, only Inuyasha and Miroku were awake. Miroku watched his friend for a moment, warm golden eyes focused on the sleeping girl against his chest as he stroked her hair. It was one of the rare occasions where he didn't seem to be trying to hide how he was feeling. Miroku brushed a feather-light kiss against Sango's forehead.

"Inuyasha, will you do something for me?" He asked quietly.

"If you ask me to take care of Sango if you die, I'm going to punch you." Inuyasha replied, fixing him with a stern look. "I mean it. I don't care what Sango said. This isn't our last night as a family and you ain't dying tomorrow, got it?"

Miroku smiled. He knew each one of them had final words that they wanted to say, but never would.

 _Thank you, for bringing my brother back to me._

 _I don't know why you didn't give up on me, but I'm thankful you didn't._

 _For helping me forget my curse, even for a moment, I am forever grateful._

 _You are my family now._

 _My time with all of you has been the happiest part of my life._

Instead, he leaned his head against the hard, wooden wall and closed his eyes, pretending not to hear the faint whistle of the wind tunnel in his hand.

"Got it."

* * *

FIN


End file.
